Saya
by Reiichi
Summary: L'histoire d'une jeune sorcière japonaise, à l'époque de Harry Potter. Limite histoire originale. Shôjo ai. En cours.
1. Prologue

Titre : Saya

Auteur : Ashura

Série : Harry Potter, mais alors très vaguement hein.

Genre : Chronique

Rating : PG (éventuellement PG-13 par la suite, pour cause de violence)

Disclaimers : Ollivander appartient à JKR, de même que les quelques éléments de l'univers de Harry Potter que je lui ai empruntés. En revanche les autres personnages et leur histoire sont à moi, et si vous voulez y toucher attention ils mordent – et moi aussi.

Warning : Il y aura éventuellement du shôjo ai, mais pas méchant hein. Si ça ne vous plaît pas, je vous emmerde : je fais ce que je veux avec MES persos.

Notes : Saya est l'ancêtre de Reiichi, que je le joue sur Planète Potter (un jeu de rôle par forum Harry Potter qu'il est bien). Au départ j'avais écrit seulement le prologue pour expliquer l'origine de la baguette de Reiichi, mais comme les gens me demandaient une suite, j'ai de bonne grâce planché sur le personnage de Saya.

---

Prologue - Novembre.

Une pluie drue tombait sur le chemin de traverse. Bien qu'il fût à peine cinq heures, il faisait déjà pratiquement nuit, tant la couche de nuages au-dessus des toits londoniens était épaisse.

La jeune fille se tenait contre un mur, immobile, protégée de la pluie par la bordure d'un toit. Elle était plutôt petite et mince, et son visage disparaissait sous sa capuche ; seules quelques mèches de cheveux, d'un noir de jais, s'en échappaient.

Les mains dans ses profondes poches, la jeune fille regardait la devanture de la boutique en face d'elle. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose, mais aucune impatience ne transparaissait dans son comportement.

Enfin, un homme sortit de la boutique. La jeune fille le suivit des yeux quelques instants. Puis, doucement, elle s'écarta du mur contre lequel elle se tenait appuyée, et traversa la rue, allant se planter devant la porte.

Son regard se porta à gauche, puis à droite. La rue était vide, hormis le client précédent, déjà loin. Elle entra.

- Monsieur Ollivander ?

Sa voix était aiguë, mais ferme, avec un accent étranger assez prononcé.

Le boutiquier apparut presque aussitôt derrière son comptoir.

- Oui, madame, que puis-je pour vous ?

La jeune fille s'approcha du comptoir, le visage toujours dissimulé par sa capuche.

- C'est pour une commande spéciale... J'ai besoin que vous fassiez une baguette pour moi, avec l'ingrédient que je vous ai amené...

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils.

- Quel ingrédient, je vous prie ? On ne peut pas faire une baguette magique à partir de n'importe quoi, vous savez.

Elle jeta un regard un peu inquiet en arrière, vers la porte.

- Pourrions-nous en parler en privé ? Je ne tiens pas à ce que quelqu'un d'autre entende de quoi il s'agit...

Un nouveau mouvement de sourcils accompagna cette déclaration, puis le vieil homme se ressaisit.

- Hm, bien sûr, suivez-moi.

Il lui fit signe de contourner le comptoir pour passer dans l'arrière-boutique.

L'atelier était bien plus lumineux que la boutique, et sentait bon le bois. La jeune fille sembla un peu plus à l'aise dès qu'elle y entra.

- Asseyez-vous, proposa M.Ollivander en lui désignant l'unique chaise.

- Non, merci, je ne vais pas rester trop longtemps.

Le vieil homme haussa les épaules et s'assit sur la chaise.

- Donc, cet ingrédient ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, mais elle sortit quelque chose de sa poche gauche, qu'elle posa sur la table de travail, entre elle et son interlocuteur. Il s'agissait d'une petite boîte allongée, laquée noire, ornée d'un motif de nacre représentant un dragon oriental. Elle ouvrit la boîte, soulevant avec précaution le couvercle avec des ongles impeccablement manucurés. Dans l'écrin de satin blanc, scintillait un filament d'une vingtaine de centimètres de long, assez épais à un bout et effilé à l'autre.

M. Ollivander regarda l'objet, puis la jeune fille avec un regard interrogateur.

- C'est une moustache de dragon d'eau, dit-elle froidement.

M. Ollivander écarquilla les yeux, puis les rabaissa sur le filament.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour vous la procurer ?

- Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ? demanda la jeune fille.

Le vieil homme releva la tête vers elle, acquiescant.

Elle enleva sa capuche.

Il put voir qu'elle était asiatique, et qu'elle n'avait probablement même pas vingt ans, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le plus important. Ce qui retenait l'attention, c'était la cicatrice blanche qui partait de son front pour rejoindre sa joue gauche, et l'œil aveugle au milieu, l'œil complètement blanc, sans pupille ni iris.

- Je l'ai combattu, dit-elle sans un soupçon d'émotion dans la voix.

Elle regardait M.Ollivander de son œil valide. Un œil noir, perçant, contrastant avec sa peau laiteuse, où on pouvait lire une détermination sans faille.

- Votre prix sera le mien. J'ai conscience que c'est la première – et sans doute la dernière – fois où vous avez cet ingrédient à disposition, et c'est pourquoi je ne vous presserai pas. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra pour réaliser cette baguette, mais il me la faut. Et je veux qu'elle soit parfaite, qu'elle puisse se transmettre sur plusieurs générations.

Ollivander avait précautionneusement pris la boîte laquée dans ses mains, regardant de près la précieuse moustache.

- Quel bois préférez-vous que j'utilise ? demanda-t-il, fuyant le regard glacé de la jeune fille.

- Quoi d'autre que le plus précieux des bois pour la plus précieuse baguette, monsieur ? Je ne vois rien qui aille mieux que l'ébène.

Il releva la tête, et essaya de la regarder en face.

- Affaire conclue, donc ?

- Affaire conclue.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte. Le vieil homme se leva précipitamment.

- Comment vous joindre lorsque j'aurai terminé ?

Elle tourna une dernière fois vers lui son regard froid.

- Je repasserai dans une semaine. Si vous n'avez pas terminé, j'attendrai un peu plus... et n'essayez pas de me rouler en gardant cet objet pour vous... Le dragon est encore vivant, il sait reconnaître cette part de lui, et il est à mon service.

Elle remit sa capuche sur sa tête, et s'en alla.


	2. Otoko

1 - Otoko

Après mes premières vacances d'été du collège(1), le jour de la rentrée, je suis arrivée avec les cheveux coupés courts, et un uniforme de garçon. Les professeurs m'ont regardée bizarrement, mais n'ont pas pipé mot : la meilleure élève du collège a droit à ses petites excentricités... par contre, quand je suis arrivée le soir à la maison, ç'a été tout autre chose.

Le matin, j'étais partie en avance, mes cheveux longs jusqu'aux fesses parfaitement peignés et un ravissant uniforme marin(2) sur le dos. Je suis rentrée comme si de rien n'était, mon cartable négligemment jeté sur une épaule, les cheveux en bataille et la chemise à moitié ouverte parce qu'il faisait chaud. J'ai lancé joyeusement :

- Je suis rentrée !

- Bienv... a commencé tante Kyoko, qui se trouvait dans le salon, juste en face de la porte.

Elle a levé le nez de son livre et de sa tasse de thé, n'a pas fini sa phrase, et m'a juste regardée avec des yeux exorbités alors que je posais tranquillement mes chaussures, comme si je n'avais rien remarqué.

Elle a fini par crier, presque hystérique :

- Sayako !

- Oui, ma tante ? j'ai demandé très calmement, en la regardant avec un grand sourire.

Elle n'a pas répondu, m'est passé devant en courant et s'est précipitée à l'étage en criant :

- Maître Oyuki ! C'est affreux !

J'ai haussé les épaules, et je suis allée prendre une tasse dans une vitrine avant de me laisser tomber dans le fauteuil que ma tante venait de quitter, et de me servir du thé. C'était un très bon genmaicha(3), et j'ai commencé à le siroter en écoutant distraitement les éclats de voix de Kyoko au premier étage. Puis, elle s'est tue, et j'ai entendu les bruits de pas, lourds et mesurés, qui redescendaient l'escalier.

J'ai regardé oncle Oyuki entrer, sans lâcher ma tasse de thé. Il s'est tourné vers moi, les yeux pleins d'une colère froide.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement, Sayako ?

Je n'ai pas répondu. Si j'avais dit quoi que ce soit, il se serait rendu compte que j'avais peur, et ç'aurait été m'avouer vaincue. A la place, j'ai bu ma dernière gorgée de thé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de tes cheveux ?

Là encore, je n'ai rien dit, j'ai juste posé ma tasse vide et je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, en essayant de ne pas ciller.

Il a froncé les sourcils, s'est approché, m'a attrapée par le col pour me faire lever du fauteuil.

- Réponds !

Il m'a lâchée et mis une gifle, juste assez forte pour me déséquilibrer. Je me suis retenue avec les mains pour ne pas me faire mal en tombant. Une fois par terre, je me suis retournée pour lui faire face. Il était grand, si grand vu depuis là, et son regard furieux me disait qu'il ferait bien pire que me gifler si je ne lui répondais pas rapidement.

- A partir d'aujourd'hui, je suis un garçon, j'ai dit, en appuyant sur le _je_ à la forme masculine(4).

A ma grande satisfaction, ma voix n'avait pas tremblé. Comme je m'y attendais, ma réponse ne l'a pas calmé, bien au contraire, il faisait des efforts visibles pour ne pas me frapper.

- Si tu portes encore cette tenue une fois...

Il a laissé sa menace flotter, sûrement parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver un châtiment qui soit à la hauteur.

J'ai reculé, sans le quitter des yeux.

- C'est de votre faute, mon oncle.

Je me suis relevée, et je me suis dressée face à lui avant d'ajouter :

- Vu comment vous traitez vos sœurs, j'ai aucune envie d'être une fille.

J'ai ramassé mon cartable et j'ai monté l'escalier en courant.

Je suis entrée dans la bibliothèque, papa était comme d'habitude plongé dans un livre.

- Bonsoir, père.

Il a relevé la tête et m'a regardée, l'air intéressé, pendant quelques secondes, avant de déclarer d'un ton critique :

- Tu aurais pu les garder un peu plus longs, quand même.

Et il s'est replongé dans sa lecture.

Je suis allée me poser sur la table à côté de lui, et je me suis mise à mes devoirs.

J'avais presque fini mes maths quand j'ai senti que papa me regardait. Je me suis doucement retournée vers lui.

Il semblait pensif ; enfin, encore plus pensif que d'habitude.

- Père ? j'ai demandé.

- Ce n'est rien.

Sans en dire plus, il s'est remis à lire.

Je suis retournée à mes devoirs, et j'ai fait comme si je ne remarquais rien quand il a recommencé à me regarder.

N'empêche, pour que j'arrive à le distraire de son bouquin, il devait être franchement surpris.

Plus tard, je suis allée voir maman.

Elle m'a regardée entrer avec un air un peu surpris, puis elle a souri. Un sourire un peu moins fatigué que d'habitude, j'ai eu l'impression. Elle n'a pas fait de commentaire sur ma tenue, ni sur mes cheveux courts. Mais elle avait l'air contente.

Après, tout a été comme les autres fois, mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle mettait plus d'ardeur à ma leçon de magie que les autres jours.

Au bout de deux semaines, Oyuki a arrêté de me faire des sermons. Et j'ai porté un uniforme de garçon jusqu'à la fin du collège.

(1) Au Japon, la rentrée ayant lieu en avril, les vacances d'été ont lieu à la fin du premier trimestre et ne marquent donc pas le passage d'une année à l'autre. En outre, le collège commence une année plus tard qu'en France, à l'âge de douze ans.

(2) Le 'sailor fuku', l'uniforme à col marin traditionnel des collégiennes japonaises. Les garçons portent généralement quant à eux une veste noire à col officier et un pantalon assorti.

(3) Thé vert au grains de riz grillés.

(4) Il y a plusieurs façons de dire 'je' en japonais, et l'une d'elles, 'boku', n'est utilisée que par les hommes.


	3. Ijime

2 – Ijime

Saya Izumi était, à peu de chose près, la fille la moins populaire du collège. Mais si on demandait aux gens pourquoi ils ne l'aimaient pas, ils avaient du mal à l'expliquer, à croire que c'était juste viscéral. Moi comme tout le monde, je la trouvais bizarre... à la différence qu'elle me fascinait, m'attirait tout aussi inexplicablement. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas cherché à l'approcher. J'avais trop peur qu'elle me fixe de son regard farouche et m'envoie balader en deux mots avant de recommencer à m'ignorer comme les autres. Alors pendant plusieurs mois, et encore plus à partir du moment où elle a commencé à s'habiller en garçon, je l'ai juste admirée de loin.

Et puis un midi, je suis montée avec la bande à Marika sur le toit de l'école. On était fin septembre, il faisait encore beau, donc nous n'étions pas seules – de fait, dès l'instant où je suis arrivée sur le toit, j'ai cessé d'écouter les piaillements des autres, parce que j'avais vu Saya. Elle lisait, assise contre le grillage, son livre sur les genoux, l'air absorbé et infiniment sérieux. Et moi, comme à chaque fois où je pouvais la regarder sans qu'elle le remarque, j'ai commencé à l'observer – ses cheveux courts soulevés par le léger vent, son visage aux traits fins, le geste élégant avec lequel elle tournait les pages...

- Honda, qu'est-ce que tu trouves d'intéressant à Izumi ? a fait une fille derrière moi.

Je me suis retournée un peu trop brusquement.

- Heu, rien... enfin, elle est bizarre, c'est tout.

Marika m'a regardé d'un air suspicieux. Puis elle s'est tournée vers Saya, et a dit très fort :

- Ca c'est sûr, elle est bizarre. Elle se la joue en s'habillant comme un mec, et après elle file doux devant les profs.

Saya a levé la tête de son bouquin, une expression impénétrable sur le visage. Elle n'a rien dit, et s'est contentée de regarder Marika sans ciller. Elles se sont regardées en chien de faïence pendant un bon moment. Les piaillements de la basse-cour s'étaient tus, la tension était presque palpable.

- T'as un problème, Izumi ? a fait Marika , agressive.

Saya a haussé les épaules et a rabaissé les yeux vers son bouquin.

Là, j'ai vu Marika serrer un poing. Elle a fait un pas en avant.

- Tu réponds quand on te parle, Izumi ?

Saya est restée obstinément le nez dans son bouquin, et au bout de quelques secondes d'immobilité furieuse Marika a marché les quelques mètres qui les séparaient pour se placer juste devant elle, et lui a arraché son bouquin des mains, l'a envoyé valser à plusieurs mètres. J'ai entendu distinctement le bruit du papier déchiré : Saya s'était agrippée à son livre avec force. Il a alors été clair pour moi qu'elle faisait un effort terrible pour se contenir, mais rien n'a transparu dans son attitude, elle a levé la tête, presque nonchalante, pour regarder Marika à nouveau pendant quelques secondes. Puis elle a détourné les yeux, et dans le même mouvement s'est levée, les gestes détendus, puis est allée ramasser son livre plus loin sur le toit. Elle l'a soigneusement refermé et mis dans une poche intérieure de sa veste, ignorant le regard lourd de Marika.

- T'as perdu ta langue, Izumi ?

Saya était accroupie, une main dans sa poche intérieure. Elle a pris le temps de se relever avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Marika. D'une voix très calme, très posée, elle a dit :

- Puisque je dérange par ma seule présence, je vais aller lire ailleurs.

Et elle s'est dirigée vers la porte de l'escalier.

Marika lui a littéralement bondi dessus, l'a attrapée par le bras et tirée en arrière.

Saya a lâché un petit cri de douleur, a essayé de se dégager. Mais Marika la tenait fermement, et elle a juste réussi à se tourner vers elle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

J'ai senti que si je ne faisais rien, ça allait exploser, et quelle que soit l'issue ça irait mal pour Saya au final.

- Marika, c'est pas une bonne idée, j'ai dit calmement.

Elle s'est brusquement tourné vers moi, et les autres filles aussi.

- Ayu ? s'est offusquée une des filles derrière moi - pas comme si je les avais habituées à ouvrir la bouche pour parler d'autre chose que de mode, de popmusic ou de la dernière interro.

J'ai continué, en me forçant au calme :

- Tu sais, les Izumi, ils sont peut-être bizarres, mais ils ont beaucoup d'argent... On raconte des trucs, comme quoi personne ne peut se mettre en travers de leur route.

- Tu prends sa défense, Honda ? a répliqué Marika, mais j'ai senti un peu d'hésitation chez elle.

- Je te préviens juste... Si tu lui causes des ennuis, ça pourrait te retomber dessus.

Marika a hésité une seconde, puis a lâché le bras de Saya, avec un mouvement rageur.

Saya s'est légèrement tournée vers moi - et elle m'a souri, juste un instant, avant de reprendre la direction de l'escalier.


	4. Himitsu

Merci à Shin pour la beta

3 – Himitsu

- Père ?

Papa a levé la tête vers moi, interrompant sa lecture.

- Bonsoir, Saya.

C'est après m'avoir salué qu'il a remarqué que je n'étais pas seule, et a légèrement levé un sourcil.

- Ho, pardon père... Je voulais vous présenter Ayumi Honda, une amie du collège. Ayu, voici mon père.

Papa a regardé Ayu, attentif comme à son habitude. Il a vu le joli minois d'une fille de treize ans, l'uniforme marin, les loose socks, les barrettes lui donnant l'air sage, le sourire poli – mais aussi les yeux qui comprenaient tout, et il a souri en retour, aussi chaleureusement qu'il m'aurait souri à moi. Papa a toujours été doué pour jauger les gens d'un regard. Il a dit gentiment :

- Bonjour, Ayumi, bienvenue chez nous.

Et il s'est replongé dans son livre.

---

On est allé s'asseoir à la table d'à côté, et on a commencé à faire nos devoirs. Pour moi, c'était comme tous autres jours - sauf qu'Ayu était là. Elle ne faisait pas de bruit, mais se perdait de temps en temps dans la contemplation de la bibliothèque. Elle en était à sa troisième interruption pendant le même exo de maths quand elle a murmuré :

- Ils ont l'air vieux, ces livres.

J'ai relevé la tête de mon cahier sans rien dire. Elle m'a regardé et m'a demandé, avec sa voix douce et calme :

- Ils parlent de quoi ?

Là, je me suis tournée vers Papa, un peu désemparée. Il me regardait du coin de l'œil, et a secoué la tête.

J'ai soupiré, puis j'ai regardé Ayu dans les yeux, et je me suis posé un doigt sur les lèvres, style 'motus et bouche cousue'.

Elle a eu une petite moue contrariée, mais pas plus d'une seconde, puisqu'elle a cédé la place à un petit sourire compréhensif.

---

Quand on a eu fini nos devoirs, j'ai amené Ayu dans ma chambre.

J'ai fermé la porte à clef, j'ai mis la musique fort, je me suis assise sur le lit, et elle a pris place à côté de moi. Pendant plusieurs minutes, on n'a rien dit, juste écouté. Je regardais Ayu, et Ayu regardait ma chambre – une des rares de la maison à être aménagées à l'occidentale ; avec des rideaux rouges, une bibliothèque avec mes livres de classe, des mangas et des livres de poche, un bureau encombré par la minichaîne, les CD et mes pinceaux. Elle est restée un moment à fixer les calligraphies collées sur un des murs. Elle s'est tournée vers moi :

- C'est toi qui les as faites ?

J'ai acquiescé silencieusement. Elle a ajouté en souriant :

- C'est très beau...

J'ai souri en retour, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Je suis moins bonne que Maman... C'est elle qui m'apprend.

Je me suis tournée vers le mur couvert d'idéogrammes, mais j'ai senti qu'Ayu continuait à me regarder pendant quelques instants, avant de se remettre à fixer le mur en silence.

Silence qu'elle a à nouveau rompu après un temps.

- Je pourrais aussi voir les calligraphies de ta mère ?

---

Ayu et moi avons franchi le torii(1) en silence. Au bout de l'allée de bambous, Maman se tenait devant la porte du temple, en kimono et hakama(2), et nous a regardées approcher. Quand j'ai été assez prêt, j'ai dit :

- Bonsoir mère.

Elle n'a pas répondu et a fixé Ayu avec froideur. J'ai regardé Ayu, puis Maman, et j'ai dit avec un maximum d'aplomb :

- Je veux qu'elle sache, mère.

Elle m'a regardé sévèrement, puis à nouveau Ayu.

- Maître Oyuki a-t-il donné son accord ?

J'ai souri.

- A votre avis ?

Elle est entrée dans temple en lâchant un profond soupir. Je me suis déchaussée, j'ai pris Ayu par la main, et on l'a suivie à l'intérieur.

---

- Ce n'est toujours pas bon, ta ligne de force est brisée, là.

Maman pointait un endroit où mon pinceau avait légèrement dérapé, brisant l'harmonie de l'écriture. Le genre de choses qui n'arrivait presque jamais en temps normal – mais Ayu était assise dans un coin de la chambre, je sentais son regard sur ma nuque, et ça me perturbait.

J'ai pris une autre languette de papier en soupirant, et j'ai recommencé ma calligraphie.

A la quatrième tentative,c'était enfin bon, et j'ai reposé mon pinceau. J'ai attendu quelques instants que l'encre sèche, puis j'ai pris la languette de papier dans une main, entre l'index et le majeur.

La nervosité était toujours là, et j'ai dû fermer les yeux et prendre plusieurs respirations profondes pour arriver à me concentrer – sur le fuda(3), sa signification, ses lignes de forces qui allaient diriger l'énergie.

J'ai rouvert les yeux et prononcé la formule. Le papier s'est embrasé, les habituelles flammes froides m'ont léché les doigts et sont allées se condenser quelques centimètres au-dessus de mon index dressé. Puis la petite boule de flammes a enflé, et avec elle la chaleur qui s'en dégageait.

Derrière moi, Ayu a bougé et laissé échapper un petit cri. J'ai entendu un bruit de choc sourd – elle avait dû reculer et rentrer en collision avec la cloison.

Très vite, je suis revenue à ma boule de feu, et je l'ai envoyée s'écraser dans le poêle avant d'en perdre totalement le contrôle.

---

En sortant, Ayu avait l'air pensive – et je n'osais pas la regarder. Alors qu'on allait passer sous le torii, elle m'a pris la main et s'est arrêtée. Je me suis tournée vers elle. Elle avait l'air perdu. Elle m'a demandé d'une voix douce :

- N'importe qui peut faire de la magie, Saya ?

J'ai secoué la tête en signe de dénégation.

- C'est un don. Un don héréditaire... Il arrive qu'il apparaisse spontanément chez quelqu'un dont les deux parents sont... normaux, comme pour mon père, mais c'est très rare.

Elle a baissé les yeux. J'ai continué :

- Je... je voulais juste que tu saches. Je n'en pouvais plus de te mentir tout le temps.

Ayu m'a regardé à nouveau, a souri faiblement. J'ai senti comme une boule dans la gorge, et les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux. Sa main a serré la mienne, et elle a murmuré :

- Ca ne change rien pour moi, Saya.

Sauf qu'elle ne le pensait pas vraiment.

(1) Grand portail de bois rouge marquant l'entrée des sanctuaires shintô.

(2) Un des vêtements traditionnels japonais : une sorte de jupe-culotte très ample, portée par-dessus le kimono par les samouraïs. Aujourd'hui confiné à la pratique d'arts martiaux comme l'aïkido ou le kendo.

(3) Les ofuda (le 'o' est honorifique) sont un des objets habituels du culte shintô, des bandes de papier comportant des inscriptions destinées à repousser les esprits malfaisants.


	5. Tomodachi

4 – Tomodachi

Le lendemain matin, Saya est arrivée au collège avec un bleu sur la tempe. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, mais cette fois-ci je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui demander pourquoi son oncle l'avait frappée.

Elle est entrée dans la salle de classe, sa serviette sous le bras, et est allée s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, au fond de la classe.

Sans saluer personne.

Sans me dire bonjour en passant, pour la première fois depuis au moins deux mois, et j'ai eu comme un pincement au cœur.

---

A midi, elle était toujours fermée comme une huître. J'ai déjeuné avec un groupe de filles de notre classe – mais fréquemment, je regardais de l'autre côté de la classe, où Saya était assise. Elle lisait comme si le reste du monde n'existait pas.

- Vous vous êtes disputées ? m'a brusquement demandé quelqu'un.

Je me suis retournée vers le groupe.

- Heu non, pas vraiment, j'ai répondu, un peu gênée.

- Pourquoi elle te fait la gueule, alors ?

J'ai soupiré.

- C'est compliqué.

Et surtout, je n'avais pas le droit d'en parler. Je me suis mordu la lèvre inférieure en baissant les yeux.

Puis j'ai à nouveau regardé vers Saya, et cherché sur son visage un indice de sa différence.

Non, ce n'était pas une affaire de visage, ou de quoi que ce soit d'extérieur. C'était quelque chose de plus profond, de plus fondamental ; c'était dans sa présence même, sans doute la raison pour laquelle les autres la fuyaient.

Pourquoi avais-je, moi, été attirée par sa différence ?

- Pourquoi tu traînes avec elle, Ayu ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles me demandaient, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'avais pas été capable de répondre. Là, un début d'explication pointait, mais je savais qu'elles ne comprendraient pas, enfermées qu'elles étaient dans leur vision du monde. Alors j'ai encore répondu :

- C'est compliqué.

Mais j'aurais dû leur dire : nous sommes tous différents les uns des autres, mais en société la différence est un fardeau difficile à porter. La plupart choisissent de rentrer dans le moule qu'on leur impose, pour ne plus être seuls. Quelques-uns préfèrent rester eux-mêmes, quoi qu'il arrive – c'est un choix difficile, parce que cela veut dire être jugé par les autres, être méprisé. Pour moi, c'est une marque de force, de fierté. J'admire les gens qui, comme Saya, savent être eux-mêmes et porter tout le poids de leur différence sans fléchir.

J'aurais dû le leur dire, sans doute, mais je doute qu'elles auraient pu comprendre.

Je me suis levée de ma place, et je suis allée voir Saya.

- Est-ce qu'on peut se voir après les cours ? j'ai demandé.

Elle a relevé la tête de son livre avec un air un peu peiné.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Pour parler.

Elle a eu un faible sourire.

- Si tu veux.

---

Nous nous sommes retrouvées à la sortie du collège, comme tant d'autres soirs, et je l'ai raccompagnée chez elle. Sur le chemin, nous n'avons rien dit, ni l'une ni l'autre. Nous étions, comme souvent, d'humeur semblables – ici mélancoliques, parce que cherchant les mots à même d'exprimer ce que nous ressentions.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la chambre aux rideaux rouges, assises sur le lit, la musique trop forte pour que quiconque puisse nous entendre, que nous avons enfin réussi à parler.

Pas de nos sentiments, non – de la musique qui passait à la radio.

Au bout de quelques phrases insignifiantes, je me suis tournée vers elle en souriant. Elle me regardait déjà, m'a souri en retour. Elle a pris ma main dans la sienne.

Je me suis sentie légère, si légère, j'ai eu envie d'être encore plus près d'elle, la serrer contre moi, l'embrasser. Je me suis retenue en me disant : les filles n'embrassent pas les filles.

Nous avons fait nos devoirs ensemble comme la veille, dans la bibliothèque, puis je l'ai laissée devant le torii et je suis rentrée à la maison.

---

Le soir, j'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil.

J'ai repensé à cette envie que j'avais eu de l'embrasser, et plus j'y pensais, plus ça m'a paru évident que j'étais amoureuse.

Dans ma tête, j'ai joué cinquante fois la scène du baiser, en me demandant quelle serait sa réaction.

Une des réactions possibles, c'était qu'elle me rejette totalement.

Ca, je n'aurais jamais pu le supporter.

Alors, j'ai décidé que son amitié me suffirait.


	6. Unmei

5 – Unmei

Il y a une seule fois dans ma vie où je n'ai pas eu un mouvement de recul en voyant mon prénom écrit en entier ; c'est le jour où je l'ai lu dans la liste des admissions du lycée - pas loin de celui d'Ayumi.

On s'est regardées en souriant et on s'est spontanément jetées dans les bras l'une de l'autre, sans que l'une prenne spécialement l'initiative.

-

Les autres nous ont rapidement rejoint, l'ai dépité. Elles avaient raté toutes les trois – pas vraiment une surprise ; Mika avait beau être une fille intelligente, elle était nulle en maths, et les deux autres étaient sympathiques, mais pas des lumières.

- Félicitations, vous deux, nous a dit Mika avec un sourire forcé.

Ayu m'a lâchée, et a essayé d'effacer le sourire euphorique de ses lèvres, sans vraiment y parvenir.

- Vous savez, c'est parce que mes parents ont insisté que j'ai tenté un lycée aussi prestigieux… J'aurais préféré rester avec vous toutes, les filles.

- Tu es trop brillante pour aller dans un lycée de seconde zone, a répondu Mika. Je suis contente pour toi, vraiment.

Ca sonnait terriblement faux. Elles avaient toutes travaillé dur pour le concours, beaucoup plus que moi. Je me suis sentie un peu coupable.

- Shopping, les filles ?

Elles ont accueilli ma proposition avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

-

En se remplissant la tête de fringues et d'accessoires, les autres avaient regagné un peu de bonne humeur. Au bout d'un moment, elles ont pu reparler de l'événement majeur de la journée avec un peu de légèreté.

- Et toi Saya, tes parents vont être fiers, non ?

J'ai haussé les épaules d'un air fataliste.

- Mes parents s'en fichent.

Les trois ont explosé.

- J'ai jamais entendu parler de parents qui s'en fichent.

- Les miens veulent que j'entre à Tôdai(1) !

- Pourquoi tu as passé le concours alors ?

J'ai échangé un regard fatigué avec Ayu.

- C'est comme vous : c'est juste pour être encore un peu avec Ayumi.

J'ai baissé la tête, soudainement abattue.

- Je suis presque sûre de ne pas finir le lycée.

-

Après ça, on s'est séparées rapidement.

Comme toujours, j'ai fait le trajet retour avec Ayu. Je voulais lui parler, mais je n'y arrivais pas, parce que si je le faisais je savais que j'allais pleurer devant tous les passagers du train.

Ayu m'a caressé les cheveux avec son éternel sourire compréhensif, et elle a fait la conversation toute seule. Elle parlait de choses banales, des faux ongles qu'elle s'était achetés ce soir, d'un film qu'elle avait vu récemment. Si ça n'avait pas été elle, je n'aurais pas prêté l'oreille à ce qu'elle disait. Mais la musique de sa voix familière, sa façon particulière de parler de futilitésça m'a un peu calmée.

-

Je suis allée directement au temple voir Maman.

Elle était dans ses appartements avec Oncle Oyuki. Quand je suis entrée, ils ont tous les deux tourné la tête vers moi – Oyuki vivement, Maman beaucoup moins. J'ai eu un mouvement de recul.

- Entre donc, Sayako, a dit mon oncle. Nous parlions justement de toi.

Ca sonnait comme un ordre. Je me suis approchée lentement, sans le regarder.

- Comment allez-vous, mère ?

- Je vais bien, merci.

Mais malgré la pénombre, je pouvais voir à quel point elle était pâle, et ses yeux trop grand ouverts.

Je me suis assise à côté d'elle, pris une de ses mains dans la mienne. Une main glacée.

- Ne devriez-vous pas être alitée, mère ?

- Je vais bien, a-t-elle répété avec un sourire fatigué. Mon esprit est clair.

Je me suis tournée vers Oyuki. C'était toujours plus supportable de le regarder lui que de voir Maman dans cet état.

- De quoi vouliez-vous me parler, mon oncle?

Ma voix n'était pas aussi neutre que je l'aurais souhaité, et je pense que mes yeux disaient encore plus clairement ma détresse.

- Tu dois t'apprêter à prendre la succession de ta mère, Sayako.

Nouvelle bouffée de tristesse. Je me suis mordu la lèvre inférieure pour me retenir de pleurer.

- Ne dites pas de bêtises, maître Oyuki, a dit maman avec douceur. Sayako n'a pas encore seize ans, elle ne peut pas arrêter l'école. Ma sœur Kyoko peut me remplacer.

Je me suis à nouveau tournée vers maman, en serrant sa main froide dans la mienne.

- Non mère, je vous succèderai, j'ai dit aussi fermement que je pouvais.

Elle a posé sa main libre sur mon visage, m'a regardée dans les yeux avec un air triste.

Et brusquement, son expression peinée s'est figée, ses yeux sont devenus vides et sa main a cessé de me caresser la joue. J'ai crié :

- Mère !

Elle n'a pas réagi.

J'ai pris ses mains froides dans les miennes et j'ai crié à nouveau ; elle ne réagissait toujours pas, les yeux grands ouverts mais voilés, et j'ai senti les larmes qui commençaient à couler sans que je puisse rien y faire.

Et puis comme dans un rêve, j'ai senti la main d'Oyuki sur mon épaule, chaude et ferme, elle.

- Il faut la descendre, a-t-il dit de sa voix grave.

Pleurant toujours, je l'ai aidé à la soulever. Maman était toute molle, tout légère ; en la tenant je pouvais sentir sa respiration calme, et ça m'a un peu rassurée. On l'a portée jusqu'au sanctuaire, dans la pièce secrète où seuls les membres de la famille ont le droit de pénétrer.

-

Le gros rocher noir autour duquel le temple avait été construit affleurait là, lisse et brillant comme de l'onyx. On a doucement lâché Maman devant, et j'ai pris sa main froide pour la poser sur la surface polie.

Un instant, j'ai effleuré la pierre du bout des doigts, et j'ai senti sa puissance se décharger en moi, m'envahir tout le corps – comme une poussée d'adrénaline, mais tellement plus intense, réveillant mes sens à un point presque douloureux. Et à l'instant où je retirais précipitamment la main, Maman a bougé en laissant échapper un petit glapissement – elle a bougé pour mieux coller sa paume contre le rocher.

J'ai reculé et je l'ai regardée s'agripper pendant de longues secondes à cette masse noire, haletante, les yeux mi-clos.

Je l'avais déjà vue dans ces moments-là, en train de nourrir sa magie avec la puissance du locus, mais je ne l'avais jamais vue avec les yeux que le locus donne. Le contact n'avait pas seulement aiguisé mes sens, il en avait éveillé un nouveau : je pouvais sentir l'énergie qui la baignait, presque la voir. C'était énorme, et si j'avais gardé la main aussi longtemps qu'elle sur la surface, j'aurais été certaine d'être foudroyée. Mais Maman absorbait cette puissance, la faisait sienne – elle semblait insatiable.

Quand elle a enfin reculé, elle était moins pâle, et je sentais son aura crépiter.

J'ai senti mon cœur se serrer, parce que je connaissais le cycle. Le locus lui avait donné la puissance magique et le don de prescience qui faisaient de la prêtresse des Izumi le plus grand atout du clan. Mais après vingt ans à boire chaque jour cette énergie, elle commençait à ressentir les effets de l'empoisonnementà perdre son lien avec le monde matériel. Son corps s'affaiblissait alors qu'elle se rapprochait de l'état de pur esprit des kami(2).

J'ai éclaté en sanglots ; mes jambes ne me portaient plus, je suis tombée. Maman s'est approchée de moi, et m'a pris dans ses bras comme quand j'étais petite. Je me suis blottie, mais sa peau était toujours aussi froide.

-

(1) Tôkyo Daigaku, l'université de Tôkyo. La plus prestigieuse des universités nippones, et celle dont le concours d'entrée est réputé le plus difficile.

(2) Kami : dieux, esprits. Le shintô profère qu'après la mort, l'esprit reste sur terre sous forme de kami – dieu protecteur de la nature.


	7. Namida

_Beaucoup de temps s'est écoulé depuis ma dernière mise à jour, je sais. Mes excuses à ses quelques lecteurs, mais elle refusait de s'écrire, comme tout le reste._  
_Ce chapitre est dédié à F._

6 – Namida

En apparence, rien n'avait changé. Saya et moi étions toujours dans la même classe, toujours inséparables, et presque chaque soir nous rentrions ensemble chez elle, faisions nos devoirs ensemble dans la bibliothèque, et s'il n'était pas trop tard nous nous enfermions un moment dans sa chambre à écouter de la musique et à parler de douces futilités.

Mais parfois, je la surprenais à baisser les yeux, elle que je n'avais jamais vu plier auparavant. Et quand elle souriait, ça n'arrivait jamais jusqu'aux yeux.

La Saya du lycée ne ressemblait pas à celle d'avant, et ce n'était pas juste parce qu'elle portait un uniforme de fille. La Saya dont j'étais tombée amoureuse avait été taciturne, mais jamais effacée ; et plutôt que sa chaleur, son éternel calme masquait à présent un abîme de tristesse.

Nous n'avions parlé qu'une fois de la maladie qui rongeait sa mère, et de ce qu'il adviendrait lorsqu'elle mourrait. Dans la chambre aux rideaux rouges, les silences se faisaient de plus en plus longs. Je sentais son besoin brûlant de se confier, mais sa fierté l'en empêchait, comme elle la forçait à retenir ses larmes.

---

La fin du premier trimestre est arrivée sans qu'elle sorte de cette espèce de torpeur. Pour la première fois depuis que je la connaissais, Saya a eu de moins bonnes notes que moi aux examens.

Au début des vacances d'été, je l'ai invitée à partir avec moi quelques jours, pour se changer les idées, mais elle a décliné.

Quand je suis rentrée, après ces deux semaines à la montagne, elle avait des cernes immenses. Je me suis assise à côté d'elle sur son lit, et là j'ai vu que les calligraphies sur le mur de sa chambre avaient été décrochées. Il n'y en avait plus qu'une, très grande, en plein milieu – l'idéogramme de « mort », tracé avec rigueur et élégance ; Saya semblait ne pas pouvoir en détacher ses yeux.

Je me suis relevée et approchée du mur, et j'ai commencé à arracher la feuille. Saya s'est précipitée pour m'arrêter, m'a attrapé le bras.

- S'il te plaît...

Je me suis tournée vers elle pour voir son expression, suppliante, perdue, qui lui allait tellement mal que je me suis sentie impuissante jusqu'à la rage.

J'ai forcé sur son bras pour finir d'arracher le papier du mur, avant de la tirer vers moi et de la serrer dans mes bras.

- Arrête de te faire du mal.

Elle s'est débattue un instant pour se dégager, puis m'a frappé la poitrine une fois, deux fois, avant de s'effondrer sur moi. J'ai à moitié perdu l'équilibre, me suis rattrapée en m'appuyant le dos contre le mur. J'ai senti ses mains qui se crispaient, agrippaient mon t-shirt, ses ongles longs pinçant douloureusement ma peau.

J'ai commencé à lui caresser les cheveux. Doucement, graduellement, elle a lâché prise.

Elle a pleuré longtemps, le visage enfoui dans le creux de mon épaule. Tout ce qu'elle avait retenu depuis des mois, cette immense tristesse qu'elle avait tenté de ne montrer à personne, se déversait d'un seul coup contre moi.

Un gros noeud s'est formé dans ma gorge, m'empêchant de parler, et au bout d'un moment, je me suis rendu compte que je pleurais aussi.

Mes joues étaient encore humides quand elle a enfin relevé la tête. Ses yeux étaient rouges, mais son visage plus serein qu'il ne l'avait été depuis la rentrée des classes. Elle s'est dégagée de mon étreinte, s'est redressée face à moi.

Elle a commencé :

Pardon, je...

Elle s'est interrompue, a baissé la tête.

Je me suis redressée à mon tour, et je lui ai déposé un baiser sur le front.

- Ne t'excuse pas, idiote.

---

J'ai passé le reste de l'été à la sortir de cette grande maison austère, l'emmenant faire du shopping, la traînant à la plage. Au début, je devais beaucoup insister, mais au fur et à mesure je devais moins lui forcer la main.

A la rentrée de septembre, elle souriait presque normalement.

A la première interro du trimestre, elle avait à nouveau les meilleurs notes du lycée.

Quand, deux mois plus tard, une de ses tantes est venue la chercher en plein cours, j'avais presque oublié.

Dès la fin de l'heure, j'ai ramassé mes affaires et je suis partie du lycée pour la demeure des Izumi. J'ai couru.

---

Je suis entrée dans sa chambre, elle terminait de mettre le hakama rouge que j'avais si souvent vu sa mère porter.

Une dernière fois, j'ai fermé la porte à double tour derrière moi.

Une dernière fois, Saya a poussé le son de sa chaîne hi-fi assez fort pour couvrir tous les bruits de la maison.

Une dernière fois, nous nous sommes assises côte à côte sur le lit.

Une dernière fois, elle a attendu la fin de la première chanson pour rompre le silence.

Il ne te restait pas deux heures de cours ?

Ca se rattrape facilement.

Je me suis tournée vers elle. Elle regardait le plafond avec un air juste un peu triste.

Ce n'est pas comme si on n'allait plus se voir, non ?

Non, bien sûr, mais ça ne sera plus pareil. Ce ne sera plus... ici.

J'ai parcouru la chambre du regard. Rien n'avait bougé.

Tu n'emmènes rien ?

Elle a secoué la tête en dénégation.

Ce serait encore plus pénible, je crois. Ca me rappelerait trop... dehors.

Elle a fermé les yeux.

Un instant, je me suis remémoré tous les moments que nous avions passés ensemble dans cette chambre – et avec eux, toutes ces fois où j'avais eu envie de lui avouer mes sentiments, et ne l'avais pas fait parce que je ne voulais pas la perdre.

A présent, la perdre avait beaucoup moins d'importance, parce qu'elle s'éloignait de toute manière de moi. Elle allait abandonner la part de sa vie dans laquelle j'avais une place, embrasser ce Don qui nous séparait et en faire le centre absolu de son existence. Quoiqu'il arrive, notre relation serait immanquablement changée, dès l'instant où nous rouvririons la porte.

Parce qu'il me restait si peu à perdre, je me suis penchée sur elle, et je l'ai embrassée sur les lèvres, tout doucement, comme j'avais rêvé de le faire des centaines de fois.


End file.
